


Shoto Todoroki and the Hunger Games

by ellevin



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Brief danganronpa mentions, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Gen, Hunger Games, Like why, Memes, and boy is it good, but i'll do that later, i had writer's block so i made this shit., i spent 10 minutes on this pls don't take it seriously, i was planning on including smut, maki is very very very briefly mentioned, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellevin/pseuds/ellevin
Summary: SHOTO TODORK IN THE HUNGER GAMES?!?! **NOT CLICKBAIT** **GONE WRONG**
Kudos: 1





	Shoto Todoroki and the Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

> shameless self plug. uh pls follow my instagram @erin.11037 i promise i'm a normal(ish) person there :D

“Ugh, I’m so bored,” Shoto Todoroki groaned. “I wish there was a life threatening game I could take part in…”

Suddenly, a beautiful young woman appeared in front of him. “Young Midoriya! Oh, wait, oops! I got the wrong person, silly me! Hey, young chap, do you happen to be interested in taking part of a real life murder mystery game?” Shoto looked doubtful, so the woman backtracked. “Don’t worry, you can take your juul pods with you!” This time, Shoto’s face lit up with joy.

A few hours later, Shoto was introduced to his new classmates. “I’m Izuku Midoriya, do you like smoking?” a broccoli boy asked him. Shoto shook his head. “Lame, I bet you don’t even lift bro??” Izuku pushed him and walked over to Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Memer.

“Broooooo that’s such a dank meme bro, when the imposter is sus!! Airpod shotty, looking real sussy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Maki Harukawa laughed. Her laugh sounded like a thousand Among Us noises. “Red is sus,” Izuku nodded knowingly. “Nah bro, green sus,” Maki dropkicked Izuku into outerspace. “Alright listen up dudebros, you guys need to survive the Hunger Games. Any questions?” The young woman from before asked the crowd. Everyone’s hands went up, itching to ask questions. “No questions? Anywhere? Alrighty, off you pop. Have fun boys!” The woman pressed a magical button that suddenly appeared out of the sky. 

“Woah dude, I’m like super hungry. That’s not gnarly  _ or _ rad, bro,” Izuku groaned, holding his stomach in pain. “Oooooooooooh, someone’s manstruating. Are your cramps really bad this year, Izukuwu????????” Bakugou confiscated Izuku’s cigarettes. “Shut up Bakugou you idiot” Izuku looked at the ground and wondered if it was tasty. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?

Bakugou looked on at the sight of broccoli boy licking the grass. “But why bro”

Eventually Spongebob, the organiser of the Hunger Games, decided that it was time for the hungry to stop. He made chicken fall from the sky. “Enjoy homies,” was all he said. “Thank you Spongebob we love you more than we love eating Tide Pods!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” everyone in the arena chanted at the same time somehow.


End file.
